User talk:Caoil/Archive 3
Nate... Are you okay? JessyPop (talk) 22:29, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nate, bud! Aww, Nate! I just wanna ask if your doing okay today. The hate that you've been getting is so out of line and disgusting. Rynen thinks that the confessions are there for fun, but the guy doesn't realize that your situation has turned into cyberbullying and it isn't right. I've hated to witness this because seeing you so down has made me feel so bad for you. You probably know this, but I've always been really jealous of you. You are incredibly smart, cool, helpful and your what the wiki needs for an admin. Plus, when I first came on chat, you were like one of the main popular people, in my eyes anyways. You had all those fan girls (ha ha) and was always talking about your new projects. Anyways, over the past week, I've seen this totally different side of you - a hurting, depressed, victim of bullying. It kills me to see you like that. You must know that the world will always have haters, but I also want you to know that not all people are cruel. I would like to say that I'm not one of the cruel people! I see the pain your going through and I'm sticking by your side to defend you all the way. Those people that have been telling you that they hope you die, there are just no ways to describe how terrible it is to say that, when you aren't even doing anything to them. Anyways, I could go on for quite a long time telling you how bad I feel, but you probably don't want me crowding up your talk page with an endless message. Anyways, keep your chin up, and I'll always be here for you bro. Don't ever forget that! Also, I hope this message didn't sound gay or sappy. You may not even have hurt feelings, but since I'm not sure, I'm just guessing it is hurting you. Anyways, see you on chat maybe.... and remember bro-code forever. Degrassi Fan 23:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Nathan,come to unicorns please. I'm tired of here 00:08, January 18, 2012 (UTC) hi Nisy told me you wanted to talk to me on like thursday and then she said you told her it wasn't important anymore SO YOU SHOULD TELL ME OK. Go on chat Dreli 04:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat(= Can you come on chat for a sec? Me and Haley need help on something. confession "I'm taking a break from the wiki. I doubt that anyone cares, as most of my friends have already left anyways. I also doubt that anyone will notice, but whatever. See you guys at another time." Anonymous Oh Nate, please don't tell me this is you saying it! Degrassi Fan 00:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Video games Wendy wants me to tell you: Video games are for people with fat butts. :P Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 22:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Question :] Hi,Nate! :D So,I noticed that you and a few other users have templates for your signatures.How do you make one exactly? I'm not sure how. :S CamilleA05 ♥ 03:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh,I see.I think I got it now.Thank you! xD CamilleA05 ♥ 05:38, February 2, 2012 (UTC) New Designs Hey Nate! Um..... how does everybody like the new userpage designs and the editing popups? I got a major hate on confessions about how I changed them, but I wanted to know if everyone else likes them. It really wasn't fair that I didn't ask Lauren and Camille first. I'm going to see if they like it and decide if we should keep them up, but I really need to know if everyone else likes them because we really shouldn't be changing everything without input from the others, because I'm getting yelled at here. Degrassi Fan 03:32, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh... I'll try and get on chat but I might wait until later when most of the people leave. Degrassi Fan 04:14, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Pounce Badge OMG Nate! You are my bro, but I have to say this. Damn you! You got that Pounce badge before I did. I was really hoping I'd be the first. XD I'm not mad at you at all. I think it is an amazing achievement. I'm gonna use this word again, but I am jealous. LOL! When I start working on my history of Degrassi pages this month, I'll get it! Just watch me! LMAO! I don't understand how you got it though, it's for adding information to new pages within an hour of the creation time. I haven't seen new pages around here in a while. If there have been, have you been editing them? Did you tell everyone on chat that you earned this? Degrassi Fan 01:20, February 5, 2012 (UTC) UOTM Here take this. Put it on your userpage somewhere and I'll right the community message about you being UOTM tomorrow morning or something. idunno Why does it say Featured User next to your name on the box thing? It doesn't say it for me... o.O Yea, I remembered after I wrote the message, lol. Btw, I like your page now. :3 It's all blue and pretty. Bro, I want to apologize for all the crap of last year. It was all my fault, and I was hoping for a fresh start. DegrassiForLife 19:09, February 8, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife wat Tumblr is being a cunt for whatever reason, so I couldn't answer your message. I didn't even understand it, so what? I think you said you needed to talk to me but wut about school? O.o Dreli 00:47, February 9, 2012 (UTC) happy birfday from the east coast Nathan<3 Ok, I know neither of us live on the east coast but oh well. Happy birthday, ya. Um, um, yeah, you're one of my best friends here, and i hope you have a good birthday because you deserve it and you shouldnt have had such a shitty month. Disney Freak]] Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPEH BDAY HAPPEH BDAY!! JessyPop (talk) 20:40, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday<3 Have a lovely birthday, bro! <33 TOP 21:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Tell Me Your Wish 00:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Man Hey nate! Happy birthday man. I hope you have had an awesome birthday today. They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 01:46, February 14, 2012 (UTC) About Neil Hope Hey nate it's now the second time that someone has changed Neil Hope's Page to say that he has passed away. But I'm not so sure if it's really true ? have you heard anything ? His imdb page still says he is living and I other than a tvrage.com page I can't find anything other than that to say if it's really happened. Also i'am not so sure how accurate the info on there is so have you come by any Degrassi new's articles claiming that he has really died Like example degrassi alumni neil hope passed away? because what if it was just a rumor started somewhere.? They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 04:27, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Dont like ping Hi Hi i dont really like ping how do you get rid of it? here is a link to my user page http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Seddiafoeva How do you get rid of it completely (just wondering) the title says it all http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Seddiafoeva C) mmm Did you see the Bat scene in Victorious during the earthquake? BTW, I was wondering if you could help me spice up my Tumblr page. It looks like shit, and I have no idea what improvments I could make.xD. You're dealing a real fool :D Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 00:12, February 29, 2012 (UTC) 'Help' Can you please comment on my blog post New fanfiction 'Chat icons' Yeah, I was on test wiki chat with Chrissy, Kat, and CJ and we all noticed the ginormous ass icons. Kat said that you gave the code to everyone in main chat and then she copied and pasted it in test wiki for me. Yeah, I can't figure out how to do this. What are you supposed to name the page? You knwo better then I, so yeah. Also I need the page link for the featured user thing so I can change it to Claudia. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 02:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Asking for forgiveness I came here to ask for forgiveness. You see i have the unwanted ability to curse others unintentionally and make them sick, and I accidently make you sick with a stomach virus with my dangerous thoughts. I know it sound ridiculous but it's the truth, I came to ask if i can atone for making you sick.--Balmz 00:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) NATE VDFVWDIVISVWCVJWIDJVWDFB COME BAQ. Christina-Lauren 21:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat name Nate, I deleted the links to everyone's usernames on the chat, you know, when they enter and leave. It screws up Pearl's username and its bugging her. I could put them up again if we fix that little problem. Does it lag the chat for anybody? Some people say it does apparently. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 05:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC)